The substantial part of the skill in angling involves the task of "setting the hook" once the fish has taken the bait. This task requires much experience and a lightness of touch which not all persons have. Bells, electricsignals, and other warning means have been offered to provide the fisherman with greater notice of the presence of a fish. These signals, however, do nothing involved in the manipulation of pole and line which would set a hook. Crude and complex pole holders and ferrule retainers have been offered in the art to raise the likelihood of hooking a fish which has become interested in a lure; these structures have been commercially unacceptable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hooksetter mechanism which may employ a natural behavior of a fishing pole and a fishing line which is responding to a fish to provide an accurately timed jerking mechanism which may set the hook.
IT IS A FURTHER OBJECT OF THIS INVENTION THAT THE PRESENT DEVICE OPERATE IN THE ENVIRONMENT OF A CONVENTIONAL FISHING POLE AND LINE WITHOUT SUBSTANTIALLY COMPLICATING OR ENCUMBERING THE CONVENTIONAL APPARATUS.
It is a further object of this invention that the underlying concepts of the present invention be adaptable to various fishing pole and lure combinations, and thus be adaptable to a variety of fishing conditions.
It is still another object to provide the aforesaid fishing lure in the environment fishing pole which provides the characteristics of tubular flex by mechanical means.
These and other objects shall become apparent from the description following, it being understood that modifications may be made without affecting the teachings of the invention here set out.